Still a Ghost
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Kols' a ghost, Bonnie's a witch, And somehow they both end up being ghosts and body jumping to stop Silas from destroying the otherside. AU One shot.


AN: Random one shot that came to me. No beta. Kol's dead and a ghost. Bonnie's still a witch. Jeremy's a hunter and everyone's still running around Mystic Falls as if it were business as usual. Hope you're amused.

* * *

"Why the hell am I still here?" Kol asked

Jeremy looked up from the book he was reading and saw Kol standing there.

"I have no idea but you should leave" Jeremy said

"Like I have a choice! You bloody killed me, I can't move on because I'm stuck in the otherside!"

Jeremy shook his head and left the room. Kol tried to follow him but was stopped when Shelia Bennet appeared before him.

"You can see me?" Kol asked

"I'm a spirit just like you"

"What are you doing here?"

"You can't pass on because you have unfinished business"

"Great"

"You're not here to avenge your death. You're here to avenge hers"

Kol looked over and saw Bonnie talking to Jeremy.

"What?" Kol asked

"When it happens be ready"

Shelia disappeared leaving Kol confused. Bonnie showed Jeremy on a map where she was headed and Kol looked over their shoulders to see what they were up to. The door to the house flew off the hinges and Silas walked in.

"Bonnie run!" Jeremy yelled

"You can't leave just yet, you're the guest of honor!" Silas said

Silas grabbed Jeremy and threw him against the wall knocking him out. Bonnie ran only to be cut off by Silas.

"We need to talk" Silas said

Bonnie turned around and Silas was there. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the room.

"You're going to tell me where it is, or I'm going to kill him"

"Then you'll get the hunter's curse"

"I may, I may not, but let's just say either way he's dead. And you can't bring back the dead"

"I don't know where it is, I've been looking"

Silas saw the map on the floor and picked it up.

"Don't know where it is?"

"It's a guess"

"Well it looks like you two were headed there before I interrupted. Looks like I don't need you after all"

Silas snapped Bonnie's neck and her body fell to the ground. He looked at the map and headed out the door. Kol stood there watching it all happen. Bonnie's spirit stood up and saw her body there.

"I'm dead, I'm dead" Bonnie said

"Yes you are" Kol said

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm dead too remember? Killed by your boyfriend?"

"We have to stop him!"

"We're dead, we can't do much of anything"

* * *

Bonnie ran out of the house and saw that Silas was gone. Kol stood next to her.

"We have to stop him!" Bonnie said

"We can't, we're dead, no one can see us"

"He's going after it! If he gets it, he'll destroy everything, everything including us!"

"We're dead, I don't think he can do anything else to us"

"He's going after the heart of souls! It contains all the souls of the dead witches that were killed during the Salem witch trials. Do you know how much power that is?"

"Not really"

"It's enough to destroy the other side completely, to destroy us!"

"Who the hell made this thing!?"

"The witches decided those who were sacrificed their souls and power would remain here to help the other witches. Except so many witches were killed that no one used it"

"And now he knows where it is? Great!"

"We have to stop him!"

* * *

Silas walked into the cave and he saw the small green orb floating in the center. He reached out to take it. He would be reunited with his love after he destroyed the otherside. He knew they would come for him and kill him, and he didn't care, once the other side was destroyed he could see her again.

Outside Jeremy and the others were talking.

"We have to kill Silas before he gets his hand on it. There's no telling what else he can do with it besides destroy the other side" Jeremy said

"We miss her too" Caroline said.

"Can we start already?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Bonnie died for this" Jeremy said

"We are well aware of that, but can we move things along?" Elijah asked

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked

* * *

Silas reached out and touched it. He could feel the power of all the witches in his hand.

"Don't worry witches, I'll let you all go once I'm done" Silas said

Jeremy, Caroline and Stefan ran into the cave. Bonnie and Kol stood there watching.

"You're too late" Silas said

Jeremy charged towards him but Silas was too fast and moved out of the way, only to have Elijah and Klaus grab onto him. Silas dropped the green orb. Caroline flashed over and grabbed it. Jeremy ran into the wall and knocked himself out.

"Give that back to me!" Silas yelled

"Don't Caroline!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped into Caroline's body

Caroline looked down at the orb in her hands and then back at Silas. Caroline started chanting something in Latin. Everyone looked at her strangely. Silas used his powers on the two Originals. Elijah saw that he was holding Katherine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Katherine asked

Klaus started to see Henrick.

"Why brother? Why?" Henrick asked

"Henrick?" Klaus asked

Their grip on him started to loosen.

"NO! You bloody idiots!" Kol yelled as he jumped into Klaus's body

"Stay out of my brother's head!" Klaus/Kol yelled

Silas glared at him and realized he wasn't Klaus.

"Possessing your brother's body?" Silas asked

Klaus broke Silas's arm. Silas yelled out in pain. Klaus punched Elijah to wake him up. Elijah glared back at Klaus. He saw that it was Silas on the floor and not Katherine.

The orb floated up from Caroline's hands. It glowed brighter and brighter.

"You're a vampire. You can't do magic" Silas said

"I'm not Caroline" Caroline said

The orb exploded, releasing the souls of the witches. The entire cave filled with their souls floating around. They all swarmed together and attacked Silas. Klaus and Elijah stood back, watched the swarm of souls devour Silas until there was nothing left. The souls then floated up and faded into the air.

"It's over" Caroline said

"It's over" Klaus said

"Now what do we do?"

"I've been meaning to do this, I don't think my brother will mind" Klaus said

"Do what?"

Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms and kissed her. His hands held her face as he kissed her. Caroline's hands wrapped around him, as she kissed him back. Stefan and Elijah stood there wondering what was going on.

"Stop messing around you two" Shelia said

Bonnie and Kol pulled apart and realized they were ghosts again while Klaus and Caroline were still kissing each other.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"You two hijacked your friends' bodies that's what. You can't be doing that" Shelia said

Klaus and Caroline broke apart. Caroline was horrified at what she had done and scrambled away.

"What the hell!?" Caroline yelled

"I don't remember doing that" Klaus said

"You've released the witches' souls, they are finally free. You've saved the other side. Silas is gone." Shelia said

"So now what?" Kol asked

"You get to enjoy the after life" Shelia said

"But we're still dead" Bonnie said

"Yes you are, but you have each other"

"What?!" Bonnie yelled

Shelia disappeared and Bonnie saw Kol standing there.

"We're dead Bonnie, there's nothing that can change that" Kol said

"But, it's not fair! Why am I trapped here still?"

"We're all trapped here. Your boyfriend put me here remember?"

Bonnie watched as Caroline rushed out of the cave while Klaus chased after her.

"I'm really dead aren't I? No one can hear me or see me. I can't touch anyone" Bonnie said

Kol reached out and held her hand. She looked down. She could feel his hand in hers.

"There's a lot worse people you could be stuck with" Kol said

"I guess, I'm just trapped here watching everyone else live their lives"

"You don't have to watch the living, you can go wherever you want"

Kol thought of a place and they both appeared in front of a castle in Prague.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked

"Prague"

"How are we here?"

"Being dead we can go where we want on the human plane. No one can see us, so we don't have to worry about standing on lines, or staying behind the velvet rope. You can see the world, all of it, if you want"

Bonnie took off running towards the castle.

"You don't have to run" Kol said chasing after her

"I've never been outside Virginia!" Bonnie yelled back

"Let me show you the world then" Kol said grabbing her hand

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

Hope you were amused.


End file.
